A Love Lock
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: Tetapi, mau bagaimana pun juga, yang namanya jodoh tidak akan pernah kemana. — KarasumaIrina, semi-canon


_**Ada sebuah legenda tentang pagar di belakang gunung tempat ruang kelas mereka berdiri.**_

"Hei Mehara! Kau mau kemana?!" Isogai Yuuma setengah berteriak pada salah satu rekan mereka, membuat Nagisa berhenti di jalurnya. Manik _azure_ miliknya sekilas melihat bagian belakang kepala ketua kelas mereka yang mengikuti pemuda berambut jingga keluar dari jalur lari mereka.

Mengikuti instingnya yang menggila, Nagisa ikut menyimpang dan setengah berlari diantara pepohonan yang semakin rapat, "Maehara! Karasuma- _sensei_ bisa memarahi kita loh," suara sang ketua kelas kembali terdengar di hutan yang sepi itu memudahkan Nagisa menemukan keduanya.

Bau tanah basah mersauki indera penciumannya. Selain langkah kakinya yang menggerus dedaunan yang gugur dan samar-samar langkah kedua teman sekelasnya, Nagisa hanya mendengar kicauan burung dan angin yang menderu pelan. Damai sekali disini. Tapi mungkin juga berbahaya karena Karasuma- _sensei_ tidak pernah mengizinkan anak-anak kelas E menjelajah diluar jalur yang sudah ditentukan.

"Maehara!" akhirnya Nagisa bisa melihat Isogai Yuuma yang membungkuk guna mengatur napasnya yang tersenggal, "Kau ini kenapa sih?" pemuda berambut hitam itu bertanya pada rekan mereka yang berdiri saja sambil berkacak pinggang di dekat pagar kawat.

"Ini," tunjuk Maehara Hiroto dengan dramatisnya. Tangan kanannya diayunkan ke arah pagar kawat seolah sedang menunjukkan sebuah karya seni berharga kepada Nagisa dan Isogai, "Apa? Kalian tidak tepuk tangan atau apa?" _playboy_ kelas mereka itu berdecak sebal ketika Nagisa dan Isogai hanya saling memandangi.

"Tidak ada yang spesial dari pagarnya," Isogai berkomentar, "Hanya ada gembok-gembok karatan disana. Padahal harga gembok mahal. Kalaupun tidak digunakan kan bisa dijual ke tukang loak," koemntar pemuda berambut hitam itu sebelum mengalihkan manik madunya ke arah sumur kecil di sekitar situ dan mendekat ke arah sana. Sepertinya ketua kelas mereka itu haus.

"Ckckck," Maehara mengayunkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Nagisa yang tidak beranjak, "Disitulah letak kespesialan dari pagar ini, Isogai."

 _ **Konon katanya, apabila kau memasang gembok disana yang digantungkan selembar kertas berisi namamu dan nama pasangmu cinta kalian akan abadi selamanya.**_

"Ah, segar sekali," seolah tidak mendengarkan penjelasan singkat dari Maehara, Isogai dengan lahapnya menikmati air yang ada disana. Penasaran, Nagisa dan Maehara mendekat ke sana.

"Eh, kau yakin itu tidak beracun?" pemuda berambut oranye itu bertanya, membuat pemua tampan berambut hitam yang notabene pemuda paling sempurna dikelas mereka itu tersedak.

"Ya kan ini air alami jadi tidak beracun!" elaknya dengan simpel membuat Nagisa hanya bisa memandangi kedua rekannya dengan tatapan kasihan. Keduanya memang pintar tapi terkadang Isogai bisa dibutakan oleh hal-hal yang berbau gratisan dan Maehara sangat mudah kalah dihadapan gadis cantik.

Namun ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Nagisa, yang membuat pemuda berambut biru itu mengintip dari atas kepala ketua kelas mereka, "Ada kunci," Nagisa menunjuk ke bawah, mengacu pada dasar sumur dangkal di hadapan mereka.

Ratusan—bahkan mungkin ribuan—kunci menutupi dasar sumur. Anehnya, kunci-kunci tersebut sama sekali tidak mengalami korosi akibat air di sekelilingnya. Kunci-kunci itu sama sekali tidak karatan, masih perak sempurna seolah baru saja direndam di dalam sana. Padahal hanya Tuhan yang tahu sudah seberapa lama kunci-kunci itu ada di sana.

"Nah, itu yang mau aku tunjukkan ke kalian tahu!" Maehara menarik tangan Isogai dan bagian belakang kerah Nagisa, "Aku menemukan tempat ini waktu kita mencari biji _acorn_ untuk membuat tepung ramen."

 _ **Namun, tentu saja tidak semudah itu. Di dekat pagar ada sumur dangkal. Agar cinta kalian benar-benar abadi, kau harus melempar kunci gemboknya disana dan pasangmu harus menemukan kuncinya dan menyimpannya. Sampai maut memisahkan kalian.**_

Nagisa mengikuti arah pandangan Maehara. Kedua manik _azure_ nya disuguhi sebuah pagar kawat yang berkarat namun masih berdiri kokoh yang membatasi hutan di gunung tempat kelas mereka dengan hutan lain di seberang sana. Hal yang menonjol dari pagar kawat itu adalah ribuan gembok karatan yang menggantung di sana. Gembok berbagai ukuran, dari mulai yang kecil yang biasa digunakan untuk mengunci buku diary hingga gembok besar yang digunakan untuk mengunci pagar toko-toko di kota. Gembok tersebut terkunci rapat, dengan selembar kertas yang menjuntai di satu sisinya.

Nagisa mendekati salah satunya dan memegang kertasnya. Warnanya sudah menguning diganggu cuaca dan dimakan usia. Menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah ada disana sejak lama. Tulisan yang dulunya ada di dalamnya tidak terbaca, membuat benaknya hanya menerka-nerka apa yang ada didalam sana.

"Ini tempat legenda tahu!" manik jingga kecokelatan pemuda genit itu berbinar penuh semangat, "Kalian tahu cerita tentang gembok cinta?"

.

.

 _ **A Love Lock**_ belong to **Arleinne Karale**

 **Assassination Classroom** belong to **Yuusei Matsui**

 **A Semi-Canon, possibly out of character, lot of typos** story with **straight pair**

 _Read at your own risk_

.

.

"Hee, gembok cinta?" Nagisa hanya mengangguk singkat sebelum sibuk dengan makan siangnya. Di hadapannya, Kayano Kaede menatap dengan manik emerald yang tajam seolah sedang memeriksa kebenaran dari kisah Nagisa, "Aku tidak pernah dengar. Tapi kalau tidak salah di Korea ada yang begituan."

"Eh, gembok cinta katamu?" Kurahashi Hinano menarik kursi dari arah belakang tempat duduk Nagisa dan beragbung dengan Nagisa serta Kayano. Gadis berambut pirang itu mengeluarkan sebatang cokelat dari sakunya dan membuka bungkusnya sebelum membahas topik yang sedang hangat-hangatnya di kalangan anak kelas E itu, "Aku tahu. Itu legenda daerah sini kan? Aku juga kebetulan menemukan tempat itu ketika sedang mencari kumbang bersama _Koro-sensei_ beberapa waktu yang lalu."

"Ah benarkah?" yah tidak hanya sekali Kurahashi pergi berburu kumbang dengan _Koro-sensei_. Sekalipun rute yang mereka jelajahi adalah _off limit_ , tapi karena Kurahashi bersama dengan _Koro-sensei_ makanya hal itu tidak menjadi masalah. Beda dengan petualangannya bersama Isogai dan Maehara yang sepakat merahasiakan perjalanan terlarang mereka.

"Yup," Kurahashi mengangguk dengan penuh semangat. Selaput pelanginya tereflesikan oleh cahaya matahari, mengingatkan Nagisa akan daun-daun yang saling berpeluk di puncak pohon di hutan dekat kelas mereka, "Aku kebetulan tahu legendanya karena tetanggaku pernah cerita."

"Ceritakan!" Kayano menarik-narik tangan Kurahashi, tidak sabar ingin mendengar legenda yang sedang _booming_ itu.

"Katanya, kau harus menulis namamu dan nama pasanganmu diatas selembar kertas. Lalu kertasnya kau gantungkan di gembok. Kemudian gemboknya dipasang di pagar itu, pagarnya harus spesifik. Pagar kawat yang paling dekat degnan sumur dangkal yang dindingnya terbuat dari akar pohon. Lalu gemboknya kau kunci," Kurahashi sengaja memberikan jeda untuk menambah efek dramatis. Sayangnya, sekalipun Kayano adalah mantan artis, nampaknya rasa penasaran itu memang pada dasarnya sulit disamarkan, "Kemudian kuncinya kau lembar ke sumur dangkal itu. Dan kalau pasanganmu menemukan kuncinya, berarti cinta kalian akan abadi selamanya."

Sayangnya Nagisa menemukan kecacatan dalam legenda tersebut, "Satu-satunya cara untuk tahu kalau kuncinya cocok adalah dengan membuka gemboknya lagi kan?"

"Kau benar," Kurahashi mengangguk kalem, "Lalu kau harus menguncinya lagi. Hal itu diibaratkan seperti sumpah pernikahan kan? Mempelai perempuan mengucapkan janjinya selanjutnya mempelai lelaki mengucapkan janjinya juga."

"Dengan mengunci gembok untuk yang kedua kalinya, kau sudah menyegel janji cintamu," Kayano menambahkan.

"Yup," di belakang Kurahashi kini berdiri Kataoka Megu dan beberapa rekan perempuan mereka. bahkan Ritsu tiba-tiba muncul di layar ponsel Nagisa, "Dan pasanganmu harus menyimpan gemboknya. Selamanya."

Nagisa baru memperhatikan, tapi kalau sudah soal percintaan, teman-teman wanita di kelasnya mendadak menjadi semangat. Entah karena apa.

* * *

"Ayolah, Nagisa!" Kayano menari-narik tangannya, mengajaknya menyimpang dari jalur mereka yang seharusnya. Karena tugas piket, Nagisa dan Kayano pulang belakangan. Dan karena tidak ada yang mengamati mereka, entah mengapa sedari tadi Kayano terus-terusan mengajaknya ke tempat pagar cinta— _official name_ untuk tempat melegenda itu yang diberikan anak-anak kelas E.

"Um," Nagisa menggaruk pipinya yang sebetulnya tidak gatal. Ia mengingat jalannya dengan tepat. Dan sejujurnya sangat sulit untuk menolah Kayano yang luar biasa persisten. Tapi jelas ia tidak bisa menjerumuskan teman sekelasnya ke dalam kehinaan. Sebab kalau mereka ketahuan, Karasuma- _sensei_ pasti akan menghukum mereka.

"Aku janji tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa," gadis bermahkota hijau muda itu masih menarik tangannya. Dan entah sejak kapan keduanya kini sudah berada di mulut hutan, "Ini akan jadi rahasia kita berdua saja. Lagipula aku hanya akan melihatnya sebentar kok! Tidak lebih dari lima menit. Aku janji!"

Nagisa menghela napas, akhirnya menyerah. Tangannya beralih jadi menggenggam tangan Kayano, "Tidak lebih dari lima menit dan tidak jauh-jauh dariku, oke?" Nagisa tersenyum tipis ketika melihat wajah Kayano memerah sebelum mengangguk. Poni gadis itu menutupi wajahnya yang tersipu. Padahal Nagisa tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Keduanya berjalan dalam diam, seolah kalau mereka mengucapkan satu kata saja, kedamaian di hutan bisa kacau karenanya. Bagi Nagisa, itu tidak masalah. Udara disini lebih dingin karena telah disaring oleh pepohonan diatasnya. Bau dedaunan yang menumpuk menambah efek segar dibawah sana. Angin sejuk menyapa bulu-bulu halus di lengannya dan pipinya, memberikan sensasi geli yang bisa bertahan lama kalau saja Nagisa tidak menyadari keberadaan orang lain di belakang mereka.

Begitu melihat sebuah batang yang cukup besar, Nagisa menarik Kayano dan menutupi tubuh gadis itu dengan tubuhnya di balik batang pohon besar, "Nagisa apa yang—" Nagisa menutup mulut Kayano dengan tangannya. Suara akan membuat mereka ketahuan, dan napas Kayano yang begitu dekat dengan pipinya membuatnya geli dan membuat telinganya panas.

"Ada orang," Nagisa berujar dengan singkat sebelum manik biru mudanya berubah waspada.

"Kau pikir aku tidak memiliki kerjaan lain?" suara familier guru olahraga mereka memasuki gendang telinga keduanya.

"Hanya sebentar," omelan khas dari guru bahasa mereka membalas, "Harusnya kau memberiku apresiasi sudah membantumu lepas dari tugas membosankan itu tahu!"

"Aku bukan orang yang suka lari dari tanggung jawab, tidak sepertimu," terdengar balasan dingin dari pengawas kelas mereka.

"Heh, kau itu sombong sekali ya," kali ini gadis Eropa berujar dengan nada yang harusnya bisa membekukan seisi hutan ini.

Langkah keduanya semakin mendekat, Nagisa bisa menghitungnya berdasarkan gerusan daun yang terdengar olehnya, "Memangnya ada apa disini? Kau menemukan sesuatu yang bisa dipakai untuk membunuh Gurita itu?"

Mau tidak mau Nagisa harus menahan diri untuk tidak menjedukkan kepalanya ke batang pohon dihadapannya, gurunya yang satu itu memang hanya berpikir soal kerjaan saja, "Aku ingin minta tolong sesuatu."

"Memangnya kau tidak bisa sendiri?" Karasuma Tadaomi bertanya, "Dasar bodoh."

"Bahkan kau tidak tahu aku kesulitan apa tapi kau tetap mengataiku bodoh?!" Nagisa bisa membayangkan dahi berkerut guru bahasa mereka itu. Bibir ranumnya manyun tidak suka.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang minta bantuan," jawab Karasuma- _sensei_ dengan dinginnya. Langkah mereka semakin menjauh.

Nagisa memandangi Kayano, "Kau mau kembali sekarang? Kalau ketahuan Karasuma- _sensei_ kita bisa dihukum."

"Kau bercanda?!" Nagisa bersumpah kalau rekannya itu berusaha mati-matian agar tidak menjerit karena adrenalin yang terpompa didalam darahnya, "Dan melewatkan kesempatan melihat _Bitch-sensei_ merayu Karasuma- _sensei_? Aku baru mau balik kalau adegan romantis mereka mulai merambah ke _rated-M_!" dan Kayano dengan gesitnya melangkah diantara tumpukan dedaunan tanpa menimbulkan bunyi yang mencurigakan.

* * *

Nagisa dan Kayano merunduk di balik batu besar. Dari tempatnya berjongkok, Kayano bisa melihat Karasuma- _sensei_ dan _Bitch-sensei_ begitupun Nagisa. Tampaknya keduanya sedang berargumen karena suara _Bitch-sensei_ sudah sampai pada oktaf tertinggi dan wajah Karasuma- _sensei_ berubah menjadi menakutkan.

"Kau itu bodoh apa? Kau pikir aku tidak punya kerjaan lain?" suara dalam Karasuma- _sensei_ mengganggu kedamaian ekosistem disekitar mereka, "Kau membawaku kesini hanya untuk mencari kunci bodoh?"

"Itu tidak bodoh tahu!" _Bitch-sensei_ balas berteriak, "Itu legenda!"

"Kau itu betulan bodoh," manik gelap Karasuma- _sensei_ menatap dalam-dalam ke iris biru milik Irina Jelavic, "Kau percaya legenda konyol begitu? Aku heran bagaimana kau bisa jadi pembunuh bayaran yang mahal dengan otak seperti itu."

Nagisa dan Kayano sama-sama memegang pipi mereka ketika mendengar suara keras kulit yang bertemu dengan kulit. Kalau Karasuma- _sensei_ bukanlah seorang manusia dengan kekuatan super, pasti yang bersangkutan sudah terpelating ke belakang karena kekuatan yang diberikan _Bitch-sensei_ pada tamparannya, "Kau yang bodoh, Karasuma!"

"Heh," Karasuma- _sensei_ mengelus pipinya yang memerah, "Orang bodoh teriak bodoh," ujarnya sebelum berlalu. Nagisa dan Kayano menahan napas ketika guru olahraga mereka melewati tempat persembunyian mereka.

 _Semoga tidak ketahuan. Semoga tidak ketahuan, semoga tidak ketahuan_ , Nagisa mengulang-ulang mantra tersebut dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang bagaikan drum di festival musim panas. Paru-parunya panas karena menahan napas cukup lama. Perutnya melilit karena ketegangan yang ia rasakan.

Ketika akhirnya suara langkah kaki Pria dari Kementerian Pertahanan Jepang itu menggerus daun-daun kering yang menumpuk, Nagisa dan Kayano menghela napas lega. Nagisa membiarkan tubuh mungil Kayano bersandar padanya guna menenangkan detak jantung mereka.

Tapi masalah tidak selesai sampai disitu saja. Ketika isakan tangis pecah di belakang mereka, mereka tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Pergi dan menangkan _Bitch-sensei_ sama saja dengan nyari mati karena mereka akan ketahuan melanggar aturan yang sudah jelas-jelas dibuat untuk melindungi mereka. Menghampiri _Bitch-sensei_ pun tidak membuat mereka tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

Dalam pandangan akhirnya mereka mencapai kesepakatan. Kesunyian hutan menyambut mereka. Tangisan wanita muda itu memudar di gendang telinga.

* * *

Kayano bertugas mengambil absen pagi itu. Tapi sepertinya absennya ada di dalam laci meja Karasuma- _sensei_ dan guru olahraga mereka itu belum datang. Guru-guru yang lain pun belum datang. Mungkin hari ini mereka akan banyak kelas kosong.

"Selamat pagi," suara itu terdengar bahkan sebelum pintu kayu bergeser.

"Ah, selamat pagi, _Sensei_ ," manik hitam itu membulat kaget begitu mendapati Kayano ada di dalam ruang guru, "Anu, aku harus mengambil absen tapi absennya tidak ada di meja."

Tanpa banyak berkata-kata, pria berambut hitam itu mengambil kunci dari sakunya dan membuka lacinya. Ia mengeluarkan buku absen dan menyerahkannya pada Kayano. Ketika Kayano hendak menarik bukunya, wakil wali kelas mereka itu menahan buku absen, "Boleh titip sesuatu sekalian?"

"Tentu saja, _sensei_ ," Karasuma- _sensei_ merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah gembok besar beserta kuncinya ke tangan Kayano. Kalau-kalau Nagisa dan Kayano tidak menyaksikan kejadian kemarin sore dan kalau-kalau Nagisa tidak mengintip dari luar jendela ruang guru, Nagisa pasti tidak akan mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Tolong titip itu untuk Irina," Karasuma- _sensei_ menaruh tasnya di kursinya dan melepas jasnya, "Sepertinya ia sangat sedih kehilangan kunci gemboknya. Padahal kan ia bisa beli lagi yang baru."

Mata Kayano menyipit. Dahinya berkerut, dan bibirnya melebar ke arah telinga tapi ia tahan dengan paksa membuat bibirnya terlihat itpis, "Baiklah, _Sensei_."

* * *

Sesungguhnya Nagisa tidak mau terlibat dengan permasalahan cinta kedua gurunya. Tapi karena Kayano memohon untuk ditemani bertemu dengan _Bitch-sensei_ jadi Nagisa tidak punya pilihan lain, " _Bitch-sensei_!" Kayano membuka pintu ruang guru dengan penuh semangat. Berkebalikan dengan wanita muda asal Eropa yang merebahkan kepala di mejanya, "Duh, semangat sedikit dong, _Bitch-sensei_!"

Nagisa mengikuti Kayano masuk ke dalam ruang guru. Rekannya yang berambut hijau itu melompat kecil dengan hati ringan dan wajah yang berseri-seri bahagia, "Semangat dong, _Sensei_!" Kayano mencoel-coel bahu guru bahasa mereka itu, "Ada titipan dari Karasuma- _sensei_ nih."

"Tidak butuh," wanita berambut pirang itu masih tidak mau menatap Kayano.

Manik kehijauan gadis itu bertemu dengan selaput pelangi biru milik Nagisa. Ada kesepahaman disana. Kayano meletakkan gembok besar dan kunci di dekat kepala _Bitch-sensei_ , "Katanya Karasuma- _sensei_ , _Bitch-sensei_ sangat sedih kehilangan kunci gemboknya makanya Karasuma- _sensei_ belikan gembok yang baru."

Mendengar hal itu, rambut pirangnya yang dikuncir kuda ikut melompat ketika sang empu mendadak berdiri dari kursinya. Ia merogoh saku rok panjangnya akhirnya mengeluarkan kunci dari sana dan melemparkannya ke arah lapangan, "Dasar Karasuma bego!"

Nagisa dan Kayano hanya memandangi guru mereka dengan tatapan kasihan. Sepertinya apapun yang mereka lakukan tidak akan berpengaruh banyak demi kelancaran hubungan cinta keduanya.

* * *

Sayang sekali Irina Jelavic tidak tahu kalau kunci yang ia lempat mengenai kepala seorang pemuda Jepang yang bebalnya melebihi intan berlian, "Kunci apa ini?" manik hitamnya penuh tanya menatap benda silver yang kecil itu sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya, "Siapa tahu nanti ada yang lapor karena kehilangan kunci."

Yah, kalau jodoh tidak akan kemana kok….

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

 **Curhatan Arleinne:**

 _Aw, Yisss(?)_ akhirnya sempet nulis juga.

 _Anyway,_ ini bisa dianggap sekuel dari _A Love Well_ , tapi juga bisa dianggap sebagai _oneshot_ sendiri. Entah kenapa lucu aja bikin-bikin legenda gak jelas dimana _Bitch-sensei_ sangat _into it_ tapi Karasuma ya _being_ Karasuma gitu.

Trus Aru gak sabar animenya cepet-cepet sampe bagian terakhir _arc God of Death_ yang Karasuma telanjang ngasih bunga ke Irina *Azu: mesum woy!* tadi sempet baca manganya di chapter yang itu. Trus sorot matanya waktu ngasih bunga ke Irina tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh #abaikan.

Mungkin upload akan tersendat-sendat karena browser Aru lagi aneh dan Aru gak ngerti ganti IP dan lalalala yang computer banget jadi Aru baru bisa upload fict kalau pake wi-fi gratisan di kampus. Dan fict yang lain sedang dalam progress —uhuk, _fail-ry tales_ , uhuk.

 _Well_ , _yeah_ panjang juga curhatnya. Daripada ini malah jadi curhatan semata bukannya cerita, Aru tutup dulu sampai disini. Kritik, saran, dan masukan silakan tuangkan dalam kotak Review. Sampai juga di cerita lainnya!


End file.
